


不入虎穴 焉解函树

by yizigugu



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizigugu/pseuds/yizigugu
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri





	不入虎穴 焉解函树

（二）  
“政树先生，我答应您不再去见大我…请您…请您放过他吧…。”  
眼前的这个男人，同样是苍白的肤色，冷峻的棱角，一副墨镜挡住了情感。毕竟是驰骋黑白两道的人物，手握生死，震慑寰宇的气场，到底还是不同。简单做了个手势。屋内的呻吟停止了。  
“这是你自己说的，可没有人逼你。”  
“一切都是我的选择，和京本先生无关。”  
“嗯…很好…可你的小猫咪…到底还是不乖呢。“  
屋内喊叫声又一次响起，”啊…啊…“，比刚才的更要撕心裂肺一万倍。

”啊“伴随梦里的尖叫，田中树回到现实 。惊魂未定的他连忙坐起来，仿佛这样就可以彻底摆脱那个梦，睡衣已经湿透，冷冰冰的贴在身上。到底是第几次了，他也记不清…看着身边熟睡的松村北斗，本就挑起的眉，此刻皱在一起。到底还要折磨我多久…

午夜降临，霓虹灯一盏盏的在东京街头绽放。五光十色的盛开为都市的夜晚带来了迷惘与欲望。一改白天的平静，路上各式各色的人多了起来，三三两两，各怀鬼胎。  
还是那身不合适的西装，田中树背靠着墙，掏出兜里的烟叼在嘴边，熟练地点燃后吸了口。看着眼前的人头攒动，车来车往，缓缓吐出一口烟。  
“一年了，”他口中默念，“这么快，一年过去了…”  
一年前的他，在干什么呢…  
日常上班下班，买菜回家给布丁山黑暗料理小王子做饭，饭后去附近的坡道散散步，晚上肆意缠绵，而后筋疲力尽，相拥抱睡去。他还记得，大我总喜欢在饭前吃一阵子零食，最后饭不吃几口；他还记得，没有人牵着的京本少爷很容易迷路；他还记得，大我的耳和颈很敏感，随意的轻舔都会刺激得他蜷缩在自己怀中。

他也曾拥有这幸福的。  
可现在，到底是回不去了…

沉溺于过去的田中树忘了时间的存在，是口袋里不停震动的手机提醒他，到点了。最后深深感受一下尼古丁充斥肺的感觉，随手丢在路边，不紧不慢的上了楼。  
楼上，一男一女还在不知天地为何物的疯狂交合，床板的晃动声伴随着女人的呻吟，男人的深沉的呼吸，交杂在一起，从屋里传出来。  
“佐藤先生，”田中树用力的砸着门，“时间到了。”  
屋里没有回应。  
田中树复而又砸了几下，还在没有收到回应。

稍微拽了一下衣襟，田中树一脚把门踹开。屋内依旧活色生香，不过他可没那个心思欣赏。他伸手一把将男人从姑娘身上拉开，转而又抓了一条毛巾给姑娘盖上。  
“佐藤先生，说好的时间到了，再动情也得停呀。”说着，田中树开始上下打量起眼前赤身裸体的男人。油腻的头发，肥胖宽大的身体，真的难为那个姑娘了。  
这位佐藤先生自知惹不起眼前这个身型比他窄两倍不止的男子，一边穿衣服一边瞪眼，最后灰溜溜的走了。  
“juri哥，”床上的姑娘一只手撑起身子一只手含进口中，就这样看着田中树，眼神极具迷离诱惑，“还好有你在，我都告诉他时间到了，他硬是压着我不起。你看，我怎么报答你呢…”说完，原本盖住的肌肤一点点漏出来。沾满口水的手指伸向私处，腰部带着臀供起，仿佛邀请juri加入。  
“快去洗个澡，不想洗就把衣服穿好。今天放个假，不用再接客了。”田中树连余光都懒得多给女生一个。相别的一年里，旁的未学会，京本大我的拒人千里倒是融会贯通了。

安全把女孩送回后，他选择去北斗的店里小酌几杯，等着他下班回家。

“白兰地，无水无冰。”  
“又来等，这么迫不及待呀…想我啦。”  
“快点！”  
“知道知道，一杯白兰地，能消万古愁。”

看着北斗熟悉的倒酒姿势，一如初次。

世界上那么多酒馆，他怎么会走进这家。  
又怎么会和眼前的人发生纠葛…

北斗左手小指的空缺，时时刻刻都在提醒着田中树，欠他的，永远还不完…

夜，更深了…

田中树和北斗并肩走在越发空寂的大街上，路边醉汉摇摇晃晃倒在自己的呕吐物里，地位最低的应召女郎向他们打招呼。这是世界的另一面，黑暗混乱，为白天藏污纳垢。

“juri，有人跟…”  
田中树狠狠的看了北斗一眼，没出声。他早就知道有人在后面一直跟随，那个人的脚步，呼吸，他在熟悉不过了。

走着走着，两人加快脚步，走向拐角。后面那位也快步跟上，转过拐角，却不见那二人身影。正当他思索时，声音从背后传来。

“京本少爷，你跟踪的技术太烂了。这么想知道我去哪？干脆别偷偷摸摸的，正大光明的跟着吧。”

田中树决定了，既然心碎，那就不要再给彼此希望了…


End file.
